A Study of Love
by HappyDappyDrunk
Summary: Emily Darrens is jealous of her friend's, Lily Evan's, new boyfriend... So what does she do? She gets even. Set in Marauder's 7th year. Rating subject to change. RLOC JPLE[Abandoned. Sorry. :]


A/N:

Hello all. I'm back from Vegas and turned 16! WOO! I bring you this story, which is yet another one to lack in updates... I have no spare time. (Ha, yeah right.) It is slash-free, so I hope you enjoy reading this first chapter. It's in the first person of Emily Darrens. You might notice my other more recent story is in first person as well... To explain, I suck at first person and therefore must improve. I'd love for you to review! It's my life.

Cheers,

H.D.D.

-------------------------------------------------

Starting at the age of fifteen, you begin to create set behavior patterns that will last you for the rest of your life. I've always thought of myself as an independent person, self-reliant in every way, with the exception of friends, and perhaps a bit prudent at times. But some things can change, whether you want them to or not.

Upon starting my final year at Hogwarts, my friend Lily Evans had quite a different opinion of one James Potter, the so-called Pranking King. In fact, within the first month of school, she had agreed to a study date with him. I'm not sure how much studying actually took place.

And today... _It_ happened. The one thing I'm sure everyone thought to be impossible did turn out to be possible. At breakfast, James had casually sauntered over, leaning against the table, and asked _it_ to Lily. He'd asked _it_ over and over again during the years, but she'd never said yes before. This time it was different. By the end if the day, it was all over school. Potter and Evans were an item.

Now, I sat on my bed, positively fuming. How could Lily do this me? We had been friends since the first train ride, and today she abandoned me for some quidditch star, who, for the most part of last year, needed his lights punched out. I could already see what was going to happen. She would start sitting with James during meals and in the classes they had together, which was most of them considering James' determination to be at the same place as her twenty-four/seven, and on Hogsmeade weekends, Lily wouldn't be having a butterbeer with me at the Three broomsticks; no, she would be at Madame Puddifoot's with James, sharing a pot of herbal tea. I know what a relationship did to people.

Well, to be technically honest, I'd only had a few dates of my own. I never really found the need to take such things seriously.

I know one thing, though. Lily going out with Potter was a big mistake, and I wasn't going to let her get away with it. I would get even.

Rushing out of the dormitory, I ran down the stairs, stopping short to straighten my hair before entering the common room. In a chair by the fire was my target and I approached with caution, feeling a bit rusty in this part of the game. The hunt. From below, stunning gray eyes met mine.

"Hello Sirius," I said as casually as possible, my lips curling seductively.

He flashed me his most charming smile. "Hello Emily. What can I do for you this evening?" Giving a slow shrug, I leaned forward against the arm of the chair. "I only wanted to talk."

"But Miss Darrens, your words are poison coated in honey."

"As are yours," I replied, finding my glamour fading.

He let out a bark-like laugh. "So I've heard."

I carefully lowered myself on to the arm beside Sirius.

"Does this mean you want something more than conversation?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

I smiled sweetly at him. "Well, I would like to get to know you a little better."

"As in..." He eyes sparkled with good humor. "A date?"

"Exactly," I chirped.

He let out another bark-like laugh. "In your dreams."

"And why not?" I snapped.

"Because you're just jealous of Lily."

"Excuse me!" I hissed. "Jealous? ME? Of Lily? Ha."

Sirius gave a bemused look. "She's the one with the boyfriend, and you're not. It's obvious."

"Well, what about you? You're single and now your best friend now has someone else. Doesn't that upset you?"

He shook his head. "No. It makes me happy for James. Something you seem to have trouble understanding."

I opened my mouth, ready to argue, but found nothing to say.

"Do yourself a favor, Emily, next time you see Lily, swallow your pride and congratulate her." He patted me on the arm and stood. "Later."

I watched him walk away with a sigh, turning back towards the dormitory staircase. There went my revenge... or did it.

In the corner of the common room sat Remus Lupin, hunched over a book and scribbling all over a piece of parchment. He wasn't as handsome as Sirius by any stretch of the imagination, but he was better than Pettigrew. And he was a prefect.

Putting on my seductive smile once more, I strolled over to the desk where Lupin sat. "Hello Remus."

He didn't bother to look up. "Yes?"

"Do you mind if I take a seat?"

That got his attention. He raised his head, as if he needed reassurance this was real. "S-Sure."

I pulled up an extra chair. "You study like this every night?"

He nodded. "For the most part, it's dorkish, I know."

Reaching forward, I placed my hand on top of his. "No... I think it's cute."

Remus took in a sharp breath, dropping the quill in his hand. "Oh..."

"You know this weekend is a Hogsmeade visit... How would you like getting a drink at the Three Broomsticks?"

He gave a small nod, looking a bit pale. "That would be nice."

"Great!" I cheered. For the finishing touch, I gave him a peck on the cheek. "See you then."

I stood, walking away with a look of triumph. I'll show Lily just yet.

----------------------------------------------------------

Asteriks don't work. Lines then. O.o

Any who... I'm quite happy that I managed to keep Sirius in character, well, at least how I imagine him. However, I do not imagine Remus being all shy like that... I'll just say it's how Emily (or who I call the evil one) sees him.

Oh yes, **REVIEW**!!


End file.
